A New Moon Story
by twilightlover1417
Summary: Bella thinks Edward is leaving her again, she can't handle that, she runs away, possiably to the volturi? OOC
1. Running Away

A New Moon Story

_**A New Moon Story**_

_(The story starts off on the page 66 in New Moon, but takes place after Eclipse. Therefore, it's the same words as on pg. 66 in new moon but after Eclipse. P.S. The story is very stupid at the beginning but cool at the end.)_

"Do you mind if I come over today," Edward asked

"Of course not, "I said

"Now."

"Sure."

"I'm going to drop off a letter Renee in the mail box, I'll meet you there." I said

He walked off toward his car; I got scared so I called him back.

"Edward."

He looked back at me confused as if he had forgotten something.

"Yes."

"Edward will you come around six please."

"Why."

"Charlie wants to go somewhere else right after school"

He sighed, still confused but said okay.

Then I went as fast as I could, at home I grabbed all my clothes, money, all that stuff and a note for Charlie in the kitchen;

Charlie I'm sorry but I'm moving out I can't take it any more. I'm sorry if it's like the last time but this time I don't think I'll come back -Bye, I love you

**- **Bella

I made up my mind I was running away. Going away from Edward, Charlie, Renee, Forks, my whole life, everything that was important to me.

I was so glad Edward couldn't see the future like Alice or he would have stopped me. I knew he was going to leave me again, I didn't know how, but I knew he was.

I ran to the truck it was only 3:00 I had only 3 hours before he'd

stop me. In 30 minutes, I was out of Forks I was trying to get to the nearest

Airport before he found out what I was doing.

It was 8:00 clock when I got to Seattle I was waiting for my plane to England where my aunt (my mom's sister) lived.

I was scared silly, it was almost an hour's wait until I could get on the plane. What if he called, should I pick up, these questions ran through my head. My cell phone rang, Edward had bought saying that it was when I trouble to call him, but I knew he just wanted to spend money on me. I jumped Edward had finally called. I looked up at the departing flights; I could board my plane now. It would take less than an hour for Edward to come to Seattle. I didn't want to see him in person so I half walked half ran to my plane. My breathing finally slow down, I was sitting comfortably down in my seat. My phone rang again it was Charlie I picked up I had to tell him something.

"Hello."

"Bella." It wasn't Charlie it was Edward on the phone, "where are you," he demanded. I hung up afraid to even talk to him.

Finally, the plane started moving; no one could stop me now. I decided to call my aunt to tell her I was coming to visit. She was delighted; she asked when I would come. I told her I was already on a plane. She was surprised but still pleased about me coming. My aunt's name is Lavender, she lived alone in England. She's a year younger than my mom but acts almost like her but is a bit more mature. However, other than that, my aunt was exactly like Renee.

The plane was in the sky now and had stopped ascending. My phone rang yet again, the flight attendant looked at me disapproving but I ignored her. The Id said Angela but it was probably Edward, I answered any way.

"Hello."

"Bella, where are you," Edward's voice was dangerous.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Bella I know you can hear me."

"Edward is that you?"

"Isabella Marie Swan if you don't tell me where you are, I'll," he didn't bother to finish his threat.

"I'm going to Italy," I lied.

"What…why are you going there?!"

"Because I know you're going to leave me again, and I won't be able to stand it so I'm going to die. Bye, I'll always love you no matter what you think of me."

"Bella where did you get that idea from that is not true at all. I told you I can't live without you."

"Rosalie told me."

"What?!"

"She said that she overheard you on your phone and then told me…"

"I'm going to have to have a few words with Rosalie. But why did you believe that. Bella how could you believe that I would leave you even when I said I couldn't and wouldn't."

"So will you come back now," he continued when I didn't say anything.

"No."

"Why, why do you want to kill yourself, why won't you come back," he said even angrier now.

"Because I'm playing a game."

"What kind of at is it where you are going to try to kill yourself!"

"Relax I'm not going to kill myself, if you love me enough you'll come and find me. I promise I won't go to Italy. Oh, I have to go bye, I love you." I didn't know why I was doing this why I hadn't turned around and gone home. This wasn't like me.


	2. Edward Returns

ok sorry i haven't updated in forever litterall its cause i'm too lazy and its too much damed work i mean seriously you have to do all these steps and everything oh well i'm posting the rest of the story and everythign else i have doen and trust me its a lot! lol well here is chappy two

A New Moon Story

Chapter 2: Edward Returns

The next day I was in New York, Edward had sneaked a lot of money into my account, so I stayed in a hotel until Edward came to find me. I would give him two weeks to find me, and if he didn't I would go to Italy.  
I was sitting in my bed when it hit me; I knew exactly why I was doing this. I wanted to see him happy, not that dead look he had in his eyes after my 18th birthday. I knew he would be here in the morning. After a while, I drifted to sleep. I woke up at 8:00 in the morning half-expecting Edward to be next to me with his cold arms around me. He wasn't there. This surprised me because he could have found me so easily. Maybe he didn't care. No. I wouldn't let myself think that.

A week passed by and I spent most of the time shopping, it was odd for me but I had nothing else to do. I started to get worried; what if he didn't care about me? No, I knew he loved me.  
It was Saturday, a whole week had almost passed by and still no sign of Edward. I was getting worried, I shopped to pass the time, then I went to a fast-food restaurant for dinner, Subway. When I got back to my room at the hotel, I was surprised. I knew I had left the light on, but it was off. Maybe the maid turned them off. I couldn't find the switch, with my hands full of shopping bags (there was a sale, so I decided to buy all the Cullens something. Mostly Alice and Edward.) I tripped over a something probably the pile of the new clothes I just bought today. All of a sudden, someone with cold, hard hands caught me. Edward I thought. The light flickered on and I was right it was him. I braced myself for his fury, it didn't come. He pulled the bags out of my arms and threw them across the floor; he didn't say anything but hugged me closer to his chest. I finally looked into his eyes, he looked relieved and angry.  
"Why did you do that to me, Bella?" He finally said.  
"I wanted to see if you loved me enough to chase me." Edward was mad now.  
"How could you even think that Bella? Of course, I love you. What were you thinking?"  
"I was thinking if you loved me enough you would come and find me," I repeated again.  
"Bella," he sounded tired, "You don't know how worried I was this whole week."  
"Then why didn't you come earlier I was worried too."  
"What were you worried about?"  
"I was worried that you didn't love me so you wouldn't try to find me."  
"Bella," he groaned. "Of all the things to worry about, you worry that I don't love you!" He half yelled. I just sighed; I didn't know what to say.  
"I'm happy you're here now. By the way, why did it take so long for you to get here? You could have found me in less than an hour, and don't lie to me please." I wanted to change the subject.  
"I was getting you something, and because I… I."  
"You what," I whispered

* * *

**ok i have nothing to say but please review i want at least 5 reviews and i don't think thats very manyn and if you don't you'll never see the next chapter lol**


	3. The Big Surprise

ok sorry i haven't updated in forever litterall its cause i'm too lazy and its too much damed work i mean seriously you have to do all these steps and everything oh well i'm posting the rest of the story and everythign else i have doen and trust me its a lot! lol well here is chappy two

A New Moon Story

Chapter 2: Edward Returns

The next day I was in New York, Edward had sneaked a lot of money into my account, so I stayed in a hotel until Edward came to find me. I would give him two weeks to find me, and if he didn't I would go to Italy.  
I was sitting in my bed when it hit me; I knew exactly why I was doing this. I wanted to see him happy, not that dead look he had in his eyes after my 18th birthday. I knew he would be here in the morning. After a while, I drifted to sleep. I woke up at 8:00 in the morning half-expecting Edward to be next to me with his cold arms around me. He wasn't there. This surprised me because he could have found me so easily. Maybe he didn't care. No. I wouldn't let myself think that.

A week passed by and I spent most of the time shopping, it was odd for me but I had nothing else to do. I started to get worried; what if he didn't care about me? No, I knew he loved me.  
It was Saturday, a whole week had almost passed by and still no sign of Edward. I was getting worried, I shopped to pass the time, then I went to a fast-food restaurant for dinner, Subway. When I got back to my room at the hotel, I was surprised. I knew I had left the light on, but it was off. Maybe the maid turned them off. I couldn't find the switch, with my hands full of shopping bags (there was a sale, so I decided to buy all the Cullens something. Mostly Alice and Edward.) I tripped over a something probably the pile of the new clothes I just bought today. All of a sudden, someone with cold, hard hands caught me. Edward I thought. The light flickered on and I was right it was him. I braced myself for his fury, it didn't come. He pulled the bags out of my arms and threw them across the floor; he didn't say anything but hugged me closer to his chest. I finally looked into his eyes, he looked relieved and angry.  
"Why did you do that to me, Bella?" He finally said.  
"I wanted to see if you loved me enough to chase me." Edward was mad now.  
"How could you even think that Bella? Of course, I love you. What were you thinking?"  
"I was thinking if you loved me enough you would come and find me," I repeated again.  
"Bella," he sounded tired, "You don't know how worried I was this whole week."  
"Then why didn't you come earlier I was worried too."  
"What were you worried about?"  
"I was worried that you didn't love me so you wouldn't try to find me."  
"Bella," he groaned. "Of all the things to worry about, you worry that I don't love you!" He half yelled. I just sighed; I didn't know what to say.  
"I'm happy you're here now. By the way, why did it take so long for you to get here? You could have found me in less than an hour, and don't lie to me please." I wanted to change the subject.  
"I was getting you something, and because I… I."  
"You what," I whispered

* * *

**ok i have nothing to say but please review i want at least 5 reviews and i don't think thats very manyn and if you don't you'll never see the next chapter lol**


	4. The Big Surprise part 2

A New Moon Story

Chapter 4: A Big Surprise

"I was going to turn…turn you into a vampire." He was talking so fast I could barley understand him. "I was going to tell you to move out of Charlie's place and come with me, so you could become what I am."  
My mouth fell open, I couldn't even breathe, I wasn't even close to expecting that. I was so shocked, soon everything became black.  
The next day or whatever time it was I woke up. Edward was right next to me, I could feel his hard, cold arms around me. He sighed in relief. "I began to think you would never wake up, I was getting worried."  
"What time is it?" I wondered aloud.  
"It's 4:00 in the morning, so you have been unconscious for about eight hours."  
"Really, that long." Again, I didn't know what to say so I just hugged myself closer to him. "Bella, I still can't understand why you ran off like that."  
"I already explained lets go to another subject, you said something about getting me something last night, what was it?"  
"I was getting plane tickets for our honeymoon." He laughed quietly.  
"Oh, can I ask where we are going," I was a little irritated and surprised.  
"No you cannot ask it's a surprise." I could hear the smile in his voice. "That's not fair, I want to know. If I can't know, I'm not going. So you can go all by yourself." That wasn't the whole reason why I didn't want to go to the honeymoon.  
"It wouldn't be a honeymoon if the wife isn't there."  
"Exactly, that's my point."  
"Don't worry, we'll be back in a week so then I can change you." His voice was dark at the end. I sighed, but I gave in. "All right fine I'll go, but I hope the place is tropical, and you better not have bought an island just so no one can see you outside in the sun." I warned him. He just laughed. "Don't worry I didn't."  
"Can I have a hint please?" I tried to persuade him.  
"Nope, no chance, I'm not telling you anything, and if you refuse to go I will force you to." He chuckled at the last part. I decided to give up, since he wouldn't tell me at all, so I changed the subject.  
"Where is Alice and everybody?" I asked wondering if they were here at the hotel. "They're all in Forks, I told them to stay and I would come and get you alone." I sighed I didn't know what to say. "I missed you a lot, I'm glad you're here now." He just sighed. I don't know when but I fell asleep against him.

I woke up in the morning, and Edward wasn't in the room. I called him and no one answered. Maybe I just dreamed it all. No I could see the pile of bags in the corner where he threw them, maybe he was downstairs checking out of the hotel. I got ready in less than an hour, not wanting him to wait for me. When I got out of the bathroom, I was half expecting him to be there, but he wasn't. I started to worry where was he; did I just dream it all? No. He was here I could see his jacket on the chair but not him. Suddenly someone grabbed me around the waist; I jumped about a foot in the air. Edward threw me up and caught me, as if I was a baby.  
"Good Morning." He purred. I tried to compose my face quickly but he saw my face. "I'm sorry, did I scare you." With a smile on his face.  
"No," I lied. He just laughed quietly.  
"Are you ready to go home now?" He asked. I looked around at the room; I didn't notice that the shopping bags were gone and that there was one suitcase in the middle of the floor.  
"Yeah, I guess. Where are all the bags?" I wondered aloud.  
"Oh, I got them downstairs, when I checked out for you. Thanks for the all the clothes you bought me." He laughed again. "Your welcome, I hope you like them. Are we going home now?" I laughed back.  
"Yes we are. Straight home, hopefully no stops."  
"Why would we stop?"  
"You might want to do more shopping. That's not like you to shop." He said after a pause, waiting for me to explain.  
"I got bored and I had nothing to do, so I shopped, for everyone."  
An hour later, we were in the plane heading back to Seattle. "Why are you in such a rush to go back home," I asked him. He had been rushing me all day. I waited for him to answer but he didn't say anything.  
"Edward, why aren't you saying anything," I whispered.  
"You'll see," was all he said. I fell asleep on the plane.

When I woke up, I was in Edwards Volvo.  
"Are you awake?" He asked  
" Yes," was all I said.  
"Here's the surprise," he said while stopping the car. I turned my head at the direction he was pointing at. I was shocked, surprised, angry and a few more emotions played on my face as I looked at what was ahead of us.

The End  
Hoped you liked the story there's more don't worry there's more. I'll type more, hope you like it so far. Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

* * *

**ok sorry but thats the end! whoo lol don't worry people there is another two or three squels that i'm about to post im like a few minutes! please review!**


End file.
